


A Different Kind of Lesson

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: Soule and I like to brain storm and head-canon in our planning channel. This time the prompt was simply 'AnaVeth' (Anarchaia and Taveth). We decided it'd be fun to each write the story, not telling each other any details, and see what we come up with!We both love each other's stories, so we're leaving it to our fans to see which one is better!Link to other story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13103259PLEASE GIVE KUDOS TO THE ONE YOU LIKED MOST!!!!!!





	A Different Kind of Lesson

Taveth browsed the shelves around the room, purple eyes wide behind his glasses. He gently pushed aside a violet candle as he stood on his toes to read the spine of a book. He reached for it, but his fingertips only brushed the bottom edge. The tome then glowed with energy and pushed itself into his palm. He smiled. “Thanks.”

Anarchaia returned the grin without looking. “You're welcome.” She flipped through the messy sheet music atop her piano and _tsk_ ed. “I really should keep these in order.”

“It would seem that's not the only thing,” Taveth chuckled and made his way to the shade beneath the floating bed, plucking a candle from the air along the way. He dropped into the beanbag chair, surrounded by crumpled paper and origami stars, and released the candle to hover in the air beside him. He cracked open the book and flipped to the chapter that piqued his curiosity most.

Anarchaia sighed and tossed the papers back onto the stand. “Eh. Nevermind.” She stood and strode over to him.

“You could just play from memory.” Taveth pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Anarchaia shrugged and grinned, then dropped to the floor beside him. “Too much work.” She folded her arms on the edge of the chair and rested her chin atop them. “Which book did you pick?”

“The one with Khadgar's name on the spine. I've never read this one. H-Hey!” He reached for the book as it was torn from his hands.

“You can't read this one.”

“Why not?”

Anarchaia flushed beneath her mask. “Because it's about me.”

“What's wrong with that?”

“There's…personal things.”

Taveth narrowed an eye and tilted his head. “You know I'd not have known that had you not told me, right?” He shrugged and smiled, not wanting to pressure her. “All right. You pick something for me to read, then.”

Anarchaia set the book aside and craned her head to scan the shelves. She lifted a hand and a hefty tome with a dusty cover glided gracefully into it. She lifted her mask to blow off the sediment. “Here.”

“ _The Game of Love_ ?” Taveth scoffed over the other's giggling and tapped her on the head with the tome. “I don't need _dating advice_ , Ana.”

Anarchaia flinched and chortled more. “Maybe it'll have a chapter on winning over muscle-bound playboys.”

The high elf couldn't contain his chuckle. “I think I'd need more than a self-help book to master that. Heh.”

Anarchaia gave him a sad smile. “You should pursue someone else, Tav. I hate to see you pine.”

Taveth returned the somber grin. “You're probably right. Maybe I should try women.” He pulled his glasses from his nose to clean them with the hem of his tunic.

Anarchaia's grin widened and she lowered a brow up at him. “Try? You've never been with a woman?”

He gave her a wary look, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He shook his head.

“Not even kissed?”

He shook his head again.

She turned to rest her arms on the chair again and gaze up at him from behind her mask. Her smile grew reserved and she chewed on her lower lip for a moment. “Did you want to?”

Taveth nearly dropped his glasses. “T-To…?”

She lifted to her knees, bringing them closer. “Try.”

He swallowed, completely taken off guard. His eyes flicked between her glossy lips and where her eyes would be. “U-Uhm. I-I...heh.”

“It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to.” She paused then gave a nervous titter. “Especially knowing what I am.”

His ears pricked and he reached for her hand. “That doesn't bother me.” He gave her a genuine smile. “I meant it when I told you you were pretty.” His fingers tightened around her hand when she tried to pull it away to cover her face.

She turned and gently pulled at her hand with a chuckle. “You're just trying to make me feel better about myself.”

“What a crime.” He laughed. The two caught one another's eye and exchanged grins. He ran a tongue over his lips and blushed as he released her. “Maybe...maybe I _would_ like to try.”

Anarchaia perked. Again she bit her lip and took the book from his hands to set with the other. She took his rolled sleeve in her fingers and pulled him gently to the floor beside her.

When she leaned forward, however, he pushed a palm over her mouth. “But,” he said with a grin, “you have to take off the mask.”

Anarchaia pulled his hand away. “I imagine that'd make it harder for you. I-If you're sure you're...y’know.”

“Well if I'm going to kiss a woman, it may as well be a pretty one and not just the lower half of her face.”

Anarchaia pursed her lips and hesitated, then pushed her mask up and off her head. She pushed her hair from her face and smiled when he helped readjust her tresses. She looked into his eyes, then leaned forward, closing her own as their lips met.

Taveth jumped despite having expected it. Conflicting emotions filled him. He closed his eyes as well, then tensed when her tongue ran against his upper lip.

Feeling his discomfort, she pulled away. “I-I’m sorry.”

“No! It's okay. I just…wasn't expecting it is all. Heh.” He looked down at the glasses in his hand to avoid looking at her. “This is a learning experience. I can appreciate that.” He licked the lavender-flavored gloss from his lips.

Anarchaia bit her lip as she grinned. “Want to learn more?” Her eye sparkled at the aspect of being a mentor rather than a student for a change.

Taveth cleared his throat and set his glasses atop the books. He thought for a long moment, then turned with a determination in his eyes. “Y-Yeah, actually.”

Anarchaia's lids lowered and she smiled. His blushed darkened when she adjusted her posture to pull off her robes.

“Have you ever touched a woman?” she said in a sultry tone and he shook his head. She reached for his hand and smoothed it against her stomach, beneath her shirt, then inhaled slowly at the heat of his skin.

Taveth swallowed and hesitated, then nudged his hand upward. He looked into her face curiously, and then back down when he received a nod of consent. He ran his palm up, across her cool skin, and finally onto a breast. The nipple beneath his thumb hardened at his touch and he couldn't help taking note in his mind--how her breath hitched when he touched it, how soft the flesh was here in contrast to the tight skin over her ribs, how her thumb ran over his knuckles as though comforting him.

He massaged with his fingertips and smiled at the noise she made.

“Any others you'd deal with would obviously be much bigger.”

Taveth chuckled. “If I do.”

“If you do.” She slid the golden button on her chest from the hole and untied the laces on her lower back, then tossed the article aside.

Taveth furrowed his brow. “You're so thin.”

“It's okay. I have been for a long time.” She paused, her drunken expression sobering some. “Does it bother you? I-I can put my shirt back on.”

“No,” Taveth corrected, grabbing her arm as it reached for the clothing in question. “It doesn't. I'm just...fascinated. Is all.”

Anarchaia smiled and unfastened the buttons of his vest. “I'll let you borrow Master's book afterward, then.”

“After...ward?” He jumped when she pressed a palm onto the hardening bulge in his trousers.

“U-Unless you've changed your mind, of course.”

He looked up into her face, then at her naked torso, and shook his head.

She hummed and unlaced her own pants, then stood to step out of them.

His attention immediately snapped to the unfamiliar lips between her thighs at eye level. Heat filled his face and he found he couldn't look away.

“You can touch...if you want.”

Taveth cleared his throat and nodded, then brought a tentative hand up to caress the smooth skin. He heard her gasp and smiled to himself.

She sank back to her knees and leaned back to give him an easier view, ankles against either side of his hips.

Sweat tickling his neck, he shrugged off his vest and tunic. He breathed quietly through parted lips as he leaned forward, onto his knees. He ran a thumb up the slit and gently pulled one side away to admire the smooth, glistening flesh inside. A small button near the apex twitched with anticipation; he lifted his thumb to rub against it and again heard her gasp. “This is the clitoris, then, I imagine?” he breathed and looked up to see her nod. He rubbed his thumb against it gently as though brushing dust from a nook in a relic and watched her bite her lip. “So this feels good?”

“Yes.”

“So, then…” He ran his hand back down to the bottom of the slit. With two fingers he pushed into the well-lubricated folds. His eyebrows lifted at the heat and he looked up at her.

“I don't know, either. Heh.”

He returned her quiet laugh and pushed deeper in. He turned his wrist and easily found the engorged rough patch running along the top of the canal. Her body tensed and he swallowed. “Right there?”

“Yeah.” She moaned as he rubbed his fingers gently against it.

“Which feels better? T-to you?” He looked up into her face, then looked away when she made eye contact.

She sat up and leaned forward to grab his manhood through his breeches. “This does,” she breathed and pressed her forehead to his.

He hesitated, a look of turmoil in his features. He watched as she pulled his hand out of herself and brought his fingers to her mouth where she wrapped her warm tongue around them and sucked.

“O-Okay,” he said on a breath and unlaced his pants.

Anarchaia wrapped her fingers around his hardened organ and he groaned as she ran her skilled fingers up and back down. She pushed her thumb through the valley between the muscles and onto the tip where she made small circles.

He gasped and she closed the space between their lips. This time he allowed her searching tongue past his teeth and it wrapped around his.

She sat up without breaking their kiss and straddled his hips with her thighs. She positioned the head of his member at her entrance, then pulled away, breathing quietly. “Ready?”

He gave a wary nod, then leaned his head back against the chair as hot moisture sheathed his shaft. He held his breath, then released it all in a moan. She twisted her hips as she pulled herself back up and he gasped and grabbed them.

“Good?” she breathed into his ear.

He nodded and closed his eyes. “Y-yeah. Thank you.”

Her shoulders shuddered as she tittered. “You're so cute.” She sucked at his earlobe and it sent a shock through him.

She pushed him back into herself and moaned quietly, then lifted to do it again.

Taveth echoed the moans with each thrust and eventually found himself matching her rhythm. He wrapped his arms about her waist and pressed a cheek into her chest as she gyrated her hips. Pleasure jolted through him with each entrance and he found his body pushing greedily back into her regardless of his thoughts. Eventually, release was all that occupied his brain and he kissed her--a hand secured at the curve of the back of her head and neck. They moaned into one another's lips.

A few sweaty, breathless minutes had passed when he felt it build. Each thrust felt like a strike against flint, the sparks spreading through his body and tingling his fingers. Suddenly, her insides tightened around him and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck then threw a hand over her mouth to quiet her loud cry of pleasure. The trembling of her muscles was enough to light the fire, and Taveth cried out into the crook of her neck. He thrust back into her a time or two before his climax ebbed away and he collapsed into the beanbag chair behind him.

They breathed heavily in each other’s embrace for a long while. His sweaty chest stuck to her dry one and it tickled as they separated when she brought a hand up to run along his arm.

Taveth sat, staring up at the bed above them, and sighed. Thoughts raced through his head and he closed his eyes.

“Well?” came her quiet voice beside his ear.

“I-I don't know,” he admitted after a moment. “It...felt good. _Really_ good.”

“But?”

“But I just feel...empty.”

Anarchaia pulled away to smile tiredly into his face. “That's okay. At least you know, now right?”

“I'm sorry.”

She laughed. “Don't be! We aren't together or anything. I'm just glad I could help.” She bit her lip. “It was _my pleasure._ ”

He rolled his eyes and smiled. “You're a nerd.”

She stood and reached for her pants. “Takes one to know one.”


End file.
